1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, programs, and storage media. Particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a storage medium, which are capable of easily reminding a user of content which the user viewed in the past.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, some recording-playback apparatuses, which record and play back programs, have functions of generating thumbnail images representative of some scenes in the recorded programs and displaying lists of the generated thumbnail images (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-199348).
Since a list of thumbnail images is created for every recorded program in such recording-playback apparatuses, users can view the lists to understand the content of the recorded programs to some extent. Accordingly, the users can select desired programs from the recorded programs to view the selected programs. Time information concerning the scenes indicated by the thumbnail images is also displayed in each list as additional information.
Some systems using the Internet to deliver programs display the dates when the programs were viewed, the titles of the programs, and the charges for the programs in the terminals of customers as viewing history so that the customers can confirm the reception times of the programs which the customers have viewed and the charges for the programs (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-260818).